You Sadist you!
by Ivy3
Summary: Long story short- someone gets killed and it affects alot of people in different ways. Please R&R!


Author's note:  
  
1.I don't own HP, if I did the characters would be in trouble.  
  
2. The title of this story is what a friend of mine always says to me: 'You Sadist You!' I therefore decided to quit denying it and write a fan fiction in which I hurt most of the characters. If you like any of them, you might not want to read any further.  
  
It's not that funny or interesting really. So why read it? Because this is one hell of an introduction and because then you get to send me flamers!  
  
1 You Sadist you, or: Why can't J.K Rowling kill Snape  
  
Snape walked quickly back to Hogwarts. Presently, he had just left Hogsmede, after running several errands for Dumbledore and wanted nothing more than the warmth of the school. He tightened his coat around his neck and could see his breath freezing. He quickened his pace and saw the tall looming building. A small smiled threatened at the tip of his lips, but he suppressed it. He started at the sound from behind him and turned abruptly. There in front of his was the Dark Lord.  
  
Snape froze for just a moment before reaching out for his wand. Unfortunately that moment was all it took, allowing Lord Voldermot to take out his own and mutter the words: 'Avada Kedavra'  
  
***************  
  
The news of the untimely death of the Potions Master shocked everyone in Hogwarts. Granted, many students would wish him to be ill or harmed, but non-actually wished for his death. The one that seemed to take it the worst was the Headmaster.  
  
"It's all my fault!" He cried to an empty bottle of liquid that had become his confidant. "All my fault!" Dumbledore sighed and resumed drinking. He glanced at his image in the mirror and noticed with little interest that worn-out and haggard look he saw. His age was finally catching up to him and he felt it. He FELT old, especially now. Old and useless.  
  
"I turned him into a spy, risking his life. It's my fault Voldermot wanted him dead. I sent him on an errand, what was I thinking?" He slammed the bottle hard against his desk. "I knew we were in dark times, that the war will blast soon and that danger was ever present, and yet what do I do? I send one of my most important men alone on a stupid errand that costs him his life." He took another sip and stood up. "I am useless for the cause, I see that now. I am a danger to everyone to Harry! If I stay, they will only get hurt, the rest that I care about. I have to leave!" Dumbledore took out his wand with a shaky hand and muttered a few words. His belongings began to pile into the open suitcase and soon he was through. He took everything he owned and left Hogwarts without so much as a second glance.  
  
"I can't believe Dumbledore just left like that", Harry muttered bitterly to Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Ever since Snape got killed he's been acting weird", Ron agreed. "I think he blamed himself."  
  
"Why should he care if that stupid Snape got himself killed? He can't just leave us like this!" Harry cried, banging his fist on the table. Many Gryffindors glanced in his direction, but quickly averted their eyes.  
  
"I'm doomed," Harry said crying.  
  
*  
  
"Oh Potter!" Harry turned around to face Malfoy. His eyes were red and swollen, his face pale and his lips cracked.  
  
"What do you want?" Harry asked begging. Since the Headmaster left, McGonagall took charge. Both of the school and of the upcoming battle.  
  
"Nothing.. Just this!" He said and grabbed Harry's glasses. Harry looked for them blindly, searching for Draco, but couldn't find them.  
  
"This isn't funny Malfoy!" He said weakly, blindly. He heard the boy laugh and tried to follow in the sound's direction. He bumped into something and fell on his ass. He quickly got up and felt it.. He felt an arm.  
  
"Now give me back my glasses Malfoy!" Harry said darkly. "Or I'll-"  
  
"Or you'll what?"  
  
Harry gasped. The voice did not belong to Draco, though it sounded familiar.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked, taking a step back.  
  
"I don't have your glasses, though you got the right man. Malfoy"  
  
Harry felt his throat go dry as understanding dawned on him. Draco's dad.  
  
He heard the man utter a few words and felt a sharp pain all over. He screamed in pain and called out two names in vain. Black and Dumbledore.  
  
**  
  
Cho Chang heard of Harry's murder. The entire wizarding world has heard of it. Apparently so did Serius Black, because some Aurors found him wondering about in frenzy, calling out the boy's name. He was taken back to the dementors and received the kiss of death.  
  
"Oh by Merlin!" Cho cried, reading about it all in the Daily Prophet. A pang of guilt hit her hard in the heart, when she thought that she never got a chance to really talk to the boy, to get to know him. What was it about her that killed off the men in her life? First Cedrik, now Harry.  
  
"Why did he have to die?" She cried out in her dorm room, after locking the door. She made sure no other girl was there when she would do it. "Why am I killing them off? The men that I love!" She gasped in shock when she heard her own words. "Love? I love-loved.Harry?" She never realized it until he was dead. Typical. Why hadn't she approached him? Ever? Why didn't she go with him to the Yule Ball? She could have gone and asked him, but no. She waited to see if he was interested and that when he was it was too late.  
  
She took out the little potion she worked on in her dorm. She opened the lid with a shaky hand and quickly drank the tasteless poison.  
  
***  
  
Lord Voldermot sat in his dark room bored. He never expected this turn of events. With one kill he got rid his nemesis. The fact that Malfoy killed Potter only enraged him. How could an imbecile like that manage to kill the same person he has been trying to kill for ages? What did that mean about him? It meant he was growing weaker. He needed to do something in order to preserve what little power he still had. He left the room and went to visit his greatest supporter.  
  
By the time he left the Malfoys the neighbors began to get curious as to the mysterious guest. One such person even knocked on their door, to make sure all was alright. The door opened to reveal the three bodies. The man screamed and raced to get help, but was too late.  
  
**  
  
"This is insane!" Ron cried angrily to Hermione. "Everyone is dying! Snape, Harry, Draco, Cho.. What is going on here all of a sudden!"  
  
"I don't know Ron", Hermione said crying. Ron quickly saw that she was in no mood and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"I feel so helpless!" Hermione cried, between sobs. "Helpless and small!"  
  
**  
  
Hagrid was in his shack with Minerva.  
  
Both were quiet and brooding over the loss of so many good people.  
  
"Students Hagrid!" McGonagall said whispering, holding back her tears. "MY students. I failed them miserably. Oh why did Dumbledore have to leave? I'm screwing it all up!"  
  
"No ya not" Hagrid assured her, though he felt the same. He too felt responsible for Harry's death.  
  
"I can't do this any longer! I'm resigning. The children will be better off with a different Headmaster, ANY headmaster. They will all be released home until the new Headmaster will be sent."  
  
"Where will ya go?" Hagrid asked confused.  
  
"Away", she said getting up. Hagrid followed her outside to the biting wind.  
  
*  
  
Colin and Dennis Creevey were depressed. Out of all the students that knew Harry, they were the ones that seemed to take it the hardest, from those still alive. Save for maybe Hermione and Ron. About a week before the school shut down, the two were sent home. It was not their behavior and barely their grades, but more the fact that the two were in a state of shock. They couldn't function, barely ate and their parents were asked to pick them up. Neville Longbottom didn't stop crying all the time, Hermione and Ron kept to themselves and mostly each other, Dean and Seamus were quietly minding their own business and in general Gryffindor's Common Room was dead. The Weasley Twins still played pranks, but no one was in the mood for them and eventually they tired of them as well. Ginny would wake up in the night screaming and had to be calmed down by a fellow student. All and all most of them were glad to be going back home after all that has happened.  
  
***  
  
Ron and Hermione stood in silence over the grave. They visited Cho's grave as well, more in honor of Harry than anything else. Now they were standing above HIS grave.  
  
"Oh Ron, I can't believe he's really gone!" Hermione said weeping. Ron stood stiffly next to her.  
  
"I know the feeling."  
  
There was a moment of silence before the two said their private farewells.  
  
"He was a good friend" Ron muttered as they turned from the grave.  
  
"Yeah", Hermione agreed, finding it hard to speak. A single tear fell down her cheek and Ron brushed it away. He picked her chin up with his hand and forced her to look into his eyes.  
  
"What will we do now, Ron? How are supposed to just keep on living?" Hermione asked through tear fogged eyes. Ron had no answer. Instead he leant over and kissed her gently on the lips. At first she was caught by surprise, but soon she added to it, kissing back. Together they passionately sought comfort in the other's embrace and warmth. The questions and answers flowing through the passionate kiss. After a few minutes they stopped and took a step back. They looked at each other perplexed, not really knowing how they felt for each other.  
  
"What now?" Hermione asked gently. Ron put an arm around her shoulder and brought her closer.  
  
"We keep on living and fighting."  
  
-THE END-  
  
Damn! That didn't come out sadistic enough! Oh well, I'll just have to do with this. FYI I'm a BIG Snape fan, thus connecting all the deaths and the events to his death. This is what will happen if you kill Snape off!!!! Well, flamers, reviews and not-so-likely praises and welcomed!  
  
-Ivy- 


End file.
